User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- RE: Red vs Blue Ya, I mean by the seasons. Although I only own Season 5, I've seen every season. I haven't seen any of the Reconstruction episodes. No I'll watch it later, I have to finish yard work and then I have to get some money some people owe me. After that, I'm off to get a new 360! Yay!!! Besides it'll take more than an hour for those videos to load for me (I have dial-up remember) 360 I plan on getting a Elite. But I don't think I'll be getting XBL anytime this month (or the next) The reason being is that I live in an area were there isn't any good services for high speed internet therefore it would be very expensive to get. But you have my word that I'm getting XBL one of these days, I pray that it will be maybe sometime in late December or January. Yes, I know you and Baw Wee can't wait that long but sorry. Snow Wow 8 feet. Yes, on RvB.com It says the next episode will be the last one of Reconstruction. O, I never heard about that, but whatever. What I meant by whatever was, whatever that I didn't hear about it. On your Ascetic Corps page I like the Spartan vs. Ascetic picture. Are you going to be on XBL tonight? How did your mic brake? } RPing Rama 'Setum: Greetings High Councilor. What may I do for you? Rama 'Setum Rama: Very well then, we shall set course immediately. If I may ask, what is the High Councilor doing on Zalcronia? Rama 'Setum Rama: Non at all, we were not engaged in anything important. I always knew we were going to have problems the the Zalcrans one day. Helmsman, set a course for Zalcronia! Rama 'Setum Rama (hailing the Sangheili base): This is the Fist of Sanghelios. I hear you have requested our assistance. What do you need. Rama 'Setum Rama: What may I do to help. You have thousands of warriors to assist you, protecting the archaeological team should not be too difficult unless the Zalcrans are now carrying Brute shots. Rama 'Setum Rama: It is done, High Councilor. Anything else? My ship masters are now very trigger happy, and would gladly give a few Brute ships some "breathing holes" to air out that Brute stench. Rama 'Setum Rama: (Returning from battle) I must say Councilor, there is nothing more satisfying then watching Brutes being sucked into the vacuum of space. There Fleet Master must have been fairly for a Brute, not that that is saying anything. He had no chance of winning, but he still did not resort to the typical Brute tactics of charging in and firing on my ship. As long as the Brutes keep producing warriors like him, I fear we may continue fighting a never-ending war with them. I do not know how many we have killed, but they still fight a losing war. But enough of this. How goes the exploration teams research? Rama 'Setum Rama: Wretched beasts. We should send in a few Ascetic Squads to wipe the Zalcrons in the area out. Speaking of which, I believe that I should make the request on my brothers behalf to join the Ascetics. Cele is of noble blood, being from our family, and I will personally vouch for his effectiveness in combat. Rama 'Setum Rama: Maydor! Greetings, I did not know you were in the system. I would like to put in a request, as well as an endorsment, for my brother, Cele 'Setum, to join your Ascetic Corps. His is a skilled warrior with both the Energy Blade and Plasma Rifle, and is a very dedicated worker. You will not be disappointed if you accept him. Rama 'Setum